Fullmetal Alchemist: Dragons in Amestris
by DracoWolf316
Summary: When Spyro appears in a field with missing limbs and is found by Ed and Al, he is taken to live with them along with Sparx and Cynder. How will they get back? What abput that country nearby trying to conquer Amestris? And how did Ed and Al get back?
1. Chapter 1: An unwanted journey

**A/N:** DracoWolf316 here! First off, I am still working on the next chpter for Spyro truth or dare(It's a long one) So until I post it, Here is a story idea I've had for a while. It will start off like this, and then how they get there will be explained in a flashback later in the story.

* * *

"SPARX! NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"SPYROOO!" Sparx shouted back before disappearing in the sea of black hands that were even now reaching out for Spyro and Cynder.

"Sparx! I'm coming!" Spyro shouted as he turned around.

"Spyro no! You'll only get grabbed by them!" Cynder warned, but Spyro didn't hear her. He had already turned around and began to go back to the sea of hands, but before he even made it there the hands began latching on to him.

"Get off me!" Spyro shouted at them as he struggled to release himself. But the hands were holding on to him as if they were glued to him.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted down to him. She began to go down to rescue him, when she too was grabbed by the unnatural strength of the hands. The two of them were struggling for only a minute until something new began to occur. Spyro was the first to notice.

"What the-" He began to say before a wave of pain rippled through his body. The hands were somehow beginning to dissolve his own front legs, and from the feel of it, his tail too. Each time a piece disappeared, a larger pain would go through his body. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spyro's screams of pain echoed throughout the entire tunnel as his legs became stumps in a matter of minutes. But then, through his screams, he heard a shriek of terror and pain from elsewhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Spyro twisted his head enough to see, to his horror, Cynder getting the same treatment as himself. The hands were all clustered on her right side, along with a few clutching at her left foreleg. "Cynder!" Spyro shouted. She turned to him, tears rolling down her face. "Spyro, it…it hurts! Th-The pain is killing me!" She grieved.

"Cynder, Don't give up! It will be okay!" Spyro shouted back, tears now coming down his face. But as he looked on, his eyes widened at the horrifying sight of Cynder's body being dissolved.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPYROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! HELP ME SPYRO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Spyro tried to look away from the horror, but his eyes wouldn't move away from the horror of his best friend being chopped up. When the dissolving stopped, both of Cynder right legs were missing and the top layer of her side had even been exposed. And her left leg, there was only a stump at the elbow! She looked like she was in more pain than Spyro. The sea of hands below them were starting to come up and cover them all. Spyro and Cynder could only watch as all of them wrapped around the two of them. Before Cynder disappeared from Spyro's view, he shouted to her as loud as his now weakened voice could. "Cynder! I'm sorry…This was all my fault…I'm sorry!" He finally fell unconscious from loss of energy as the hands finally covered him, all the while muttering.

"Sorry…sorry...sorry…sorry…"

* * *

So how was it? Remember, no flames, just constructional criticism. Also, I have a large essay to do in school, so I may not be on as much until it's over (Sigh) Seeya!


	2. Chapter 2a: The Gate

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapters so far. It will pick up in the middle sometime. Anyway, this is me just saying that anything goes when it comes to laxatives! Read on!

* * *

"Brother, I'm getting hungry. How long until we can go back to Winry's?" Alphonse grumbled.

"Al, for the last time, we'll go to Winry's after we've gotten the supplies for the shop." Edward said. "Geez, it's like you can't go five seconds without being hungry nowadays."

"But Brother, I spent 5 whole years without eating. It's natural I'd be this hungry!"

Ed sighed as he walked over to a shop that sold steel plating. "Look, I'll meet you back at Winry's. You can get a head start back if you like." Al's eyes widened with his grin. "Really Brother?!" "Yeah, go on." Ed said with a thumb up and a grin. "Oh thank you Brother. I owe you for this!" Al hurried off with the box of supplies he carried. Ed sighed. "He stuck by me through thick and thin in that armor shell, and as soon as he gets his body back, he's ditching me every chance he gets." He chuckled a little before heading inside the shop.

* * *

Al hurried up the road. He was really happy that he could eat. He'd been busy all that morning with helping Winry and her grandmother stock up on supplies. He hadn't even had a chance to get breakfast. He couldn't wait for lunch. 'I love Pinako's homemade stew. It's the best thing I've ever tasted.' He thought.

KKKRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSHHHH!!!!!!!

Al came to a full stop. He looked over to where the sound was coming from and gaped. A huge alchemic reaction was taking place in the middle of the field next to the road. Energy was flying everywhere. Al covered his eyes as a huge flash of light came from it, dropping the boxes he carried at the same time. When he looked again, he stared in horror at what appeared. A large gate with all kinds of Alchemic symbols across it. As it began to open, Al began to run back to town. He recognized the gate. It was the same one that had taken Ed from this world to the other one.

Al had traveled through it only three times, once when he got his body back, a second time when he was seemingly stuck there with Ed, and a third time when Truth suddenly appeared to then and granted them safe passage back to Amestris; stating that they paid their equivalency by saving the numerous lives in both worlds. His mind was abuzz with different theories on why the gate appeared. But one thing was clear in his mind. "I've got to tell Brother!" He said to himself as he continued to sprint back to town.

* * *

Ed walked out of the store with a cart full of steel plates and the boxes that he carried in. "Why don't they just restock every week?" He muttered, rubbing his back. "It would be less material to get each time, and it won't break my back carrying it back to their place." He was about to begin pushing it, when he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Brother! Brother!" Ed turned around to see Al running down the road to him, a look of terror on his face. He finally came to a stop in front of Ed, panting heavily.

"Al, what's wrong? Did something happen back at Winry's?" Al shook his head.

"No…the gate…appeared…field…out of…nowhere!" Ed felt his body weaken.

"The gate…as in THE Gate?" Al nodded. Ed just stood there, staring off into space. Then, without warning, he sprinted off down the road where all just came from.

"Brother! Wait up! Don't leave me here!" Al shouted as he chased after him.

Ed slowed to a stop as he got to where Al had dropped the box. Al came up a few seconds later, panting heavily. "Al, where did you see it?" Ed asked, not even a little bit tired. Al looked around. "Well, it came up over there. But, it's gone now."

Ed sighed. "Al, are you just making this up to prank me? 'Cause it's not funny." Al looked at him straight in the eyes. "After all the trouble we've gone through involving that thing, do you really think I would joke about it?!"

"Okay Al, I believe you. But it's just that, why would the gate just pop out of nowhere and then disappear like that?" Al was about to speak, when he heard something rustling the grass. The two of them looked out to the field again. The grass was moving a little, but there was no wind. And around where it was rustling, there was a huge indentation.

"Al, is that around where that gate came up?" Ed asked, now getting curious.

"Yes, it was around there." He answered. They looked at each other before venturing out into the field.

* * *

Ooh, cliff hanger! The rest of this chapter will be explained in the next part of it. Anyways, it's the usual. No Flames, just constructional criticism. I'll be working on this some more, but until then, just keep an eye out. See ya!


	3. Chapter 2b: It's not your fault

**A/N:**Hey everyone, DracoWolf316 here! Okay, first off, I'm sorry I wasn't updating that much. My dad put a password on my own computer for using it passed 11:00 pm. So I'm limited to only two computers and they're my dad's and a laptop. So it will be a long time span before I can update stories. Second, I will always be here so don't think I left Fanfiction. I will update things eventually. So without further a due, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Spyro opened his eyes slightly. There was a clear blue sky.

"Wh…what?" He felt extremely weak. He felt something wet underneath him. He slowly turned his head around. His eyes opened wide in horror, his mouth was trying to scream but no sound came. His two front legs were still, missing, only now the stumps were all bloody and gory; instead of the glowing light they were covered in. Bone and even nerves were visible from the wound, hanging from the stumps a little. Blood was pooling from the exposed arteries, forming the pool of blood he had felt earlier.

'What the hell happened to me?' he thought, though he already knew the answer. It was that strange gateway that he, Cynder and Sparx had gone through. Suddenly it hit him like a pound of bricks.

'Cynder! Sparx! Where are they?!' He looked up from his wound to see where they might be.

"Cynder? Sparx?" He said weakly.

"Sp…Sp…Spy…ro…" a weak voice answered. He looked to the sound. His eyes were met with a horror. Cynder was a few feet away from him, though she looked much worse than he did. She was lying on her side, though only the legs on the exposed side were visible. Her back leg was missing, and her front leg was a stump at the elbow. Blood was pouring out like water from underneath. Spyro remembered all the hands that had grabbed her side. He cringed at the thought of what she might look like on her side now.

"Sp…Spyro…I feel…weak." She said, her voice now starting to crack.

"Cynder…hold on…" He started to twist his body awkwardly, trying to get on his stomach from his back. He finally turned over, and began to inch his way to Cynder, all the while grunting from pain.

"Mm…Eh…Ergh…Ah…Eh…Argh!"

"Spyro, no…don't…" Cynder whispered. Spyro didn't listen. He inched closer and closer until he finally reached her. He put his head down next to hers. Blood stained his entire stomach and chest. He placed a wing around her.

"I'm here…Cynder…I'm here."Her breathing was getting slower and slower; her eyes barely open. Spyro closed his eyes. He felt weak. He felt pain. But most of all, he felt great sorrow and grief. Tears began to leak from his eyes.

"I'm…sorry…Cynder…I'm…so…so-rry." Spyro's blood-loss finally caught up to him. He fell unconscious. Cynder's eyes began to water as she closed them.

"It's…not you're...fault…Spyro…"

* * *

So? How was it? Remember to review! Remember, No Flames, just constructional criticism.


	4. Chapter 3: Discovery

**A/N:** Finally! Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the long wait. I've been taking care of some stuff. Anyways, here's the latest chapter of FMA: Dragons in Amestris. Hopefully it was worth the wait!

* * *

Ed and Al gaped in horror at the sight before them. Two strange creatures were lying in the center of the field, lying in a pool of blood. They had what appeared to be different parts of different animals, from around Amestris. Wings of a Bat on their shoulders, the scaly skin of an Alligator all over their bodies, the basic bone structure of a Dog. They looked like a giant lump of many different animals, though it all worked together in a harmonizing effect. Or, at least it would have, if their bodies weren't all chopped up. Memories were flowing around in Ed's mind. The night of the accident. Ed's leg and arm. The horrid, inhuman creature that was supposed to be his mother. Ed's eyes widened as each passing memory added to his own horror.

"B-brother, what are these things?" Al said, though he already knew what the answer would be.

"They're…chimeras Al. Chopped up chimeras." Ed said, dropping to his feet and putting his hands in the blood pool.

"Dammit. Just when I thought we had rid ourselves of the bloodshed, it's starting all over again."

Al didn't reply. All he could do was stare at the pathetic creatures that lay before them.

Suddenly, there was a stir in one of them. Ed and Al jumped in surprise. "Gah! They're alive!" Ed practically shrieked.

"With our luck, they always are!" Al put in.

The one that stirred, the black one, began to cough. There was movement under its eyelid before it opened slightly. Ed gasped. The eyes were a shining, emerald green. Its eyes moved around until it finally saw them, though, by this time, they were already starting to go foggy. Ed looked right into its eyes, as it looked into his eyes. Ed felt something, among all the grief and horror. Like this creature, was trying to tell him something.

"Al, I think it wants our help." Ed said to all, looking at him.

"But brother, how do we know if it's the right thing? Last time something came through the gate to our world, it tried to destroy us!"

"Al, we'll just have to-"

"Please…" Said a voice, mysteriously close by. Ed stopped, and both looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Hello?" Ed called out. No answer, until a second later, it came again.

"P-please…help…" the voice was a female's though it sounded severely weak. Ed and Al's heads perked up, then they both looked down at the two chimeras.

"P-please…h-help…us…" This time, there was no doubt where the voice came from. The black chimera had spoken!

If there was a look of horror worse than what the worst look of horror looked like, (Confusing, I know,) Ed and Al would definitely come out on top.

"Brother, it spoke." Al said, his voice now reduced to a squeak. Ed wasn't listening. Suddenly, new flashes of memories exploded into his mind.

"_I told you I'd let you see. It's a perfect version, a chimera that knows the human tongue."_

"_Edward, my friend. Edward, why does it hurt here?"_

"_Where have Alexander and Nina gone to?"_

"_This guy used his own wife Al!" "A-and this time?" "His daughter! And his dog!"_

"_I'd say, it's almost as if that poor, pathetic creature were blown apart from the inside."_

"_NINA!"_

"GAAAAH!" Ed cried out, squeezing the side of his head with his hands.

"Brother!" Al shouted out in concern. Ed swung his arms and slapped his hands together. He slammed them on the ground. Energy spiked out everywhere as something began to form around the two creatures. Within seconds, there was a rock and wood cart holding the chimeras in it.

"Brother! What are you doing?!" Al shouted at him. Ed looked at him sternly.

"Al, I don't care if these creatures will do us harm. If they can speak, them it means they're still human somewhere inside them. And I won't let a human life be taken." He lowered his head. "And besides, I can't let something like what happened to Nina happen again. We're going to help them." He picked up the cart and began struggling as he pushed it along. Al ran up beside him.

"But brother, where would we even take them? Normal hospitals would reject them, and military ones will just lock them up for testing when they heal them."

"Al, there is one other place." Ed muttered. Al's eyes widened.

"They won't refuse if we insist, and they have a good medical supply. It's the only way." Al nodded slightly, still unsure of the creatures. He used to be a lot more open-hearted, but after all that's been done to him, he became a little bit more suspicious of everything.

But then there was the matter of his brother, who once he set his mind to something, there was no way to stop him. Al sighed. "Brother, wait up!" Al shouted as he caught up to the cart and helped push it. Ed nodded with a smile to Al, thanking him.

As they continued down the road, the black chimera, the female one, opened her eyes again.

"Th-thank…you…" She croaked before falling unconscious.

* * *

Winry looked up at the clock. The stew on the table was getting cold, yet there was no sign of Edward or Alphonse. "What's taking them, I wonder?" She said quietly. You know how those boys can be Winry." Pinako said as she entered the room, holding her usual pipe. "They can be side tracked quite easily to helping people. What you should really be wondering is if they'll be back before tomorrow." Winry laughed a little at her grandmother's joke, then frowned again. Pinako looked at her worriedly, then just shrugged and sat down at the table.

"_Oh Edward. Alphonse. You just get back here from being in another world. Has it really been four years since I properly got to spend time with you?"_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it. Pinako said. Winry looked up, then stood up to heat the cold meals. She went into the kitchen, and set down the plates near the fire, when she heard a gasp from the other room. She looked out the kitchen door to see Edward at the door, Pinako staring at something outside.

"Hey Edward, what's going on, I thought it would be a quick trip to the stor-." She noticed that there were no boxes. "Wait a minute, where are the supplies!?" She shouted.

"Winry, now's not the time. We need urgent help. Now." Ed said. Winry calmed down as she heard this. "Who needs help?"

"They do." Ed said, moving out of the way. Winry gasped. Two creatures were in a cart near Al. They were bleeding heavily, blood already dripping from the cart.

"Ed, what are those things!?" Winry cried out in horror (I'm using this word a lot, aren't I?)

"They're chimeras Winry." Al said. "They need our help!"

"Grandma, what should we do!? They're asking us to help some strange creature we know nothing about?" Winry said to her grandma, at a loss for what to do.

"Dear, though they may be strange, and not of natural work, they are severely injured, and they need medical attention. We'll help them."

Winry looked at her Grandma like she was insane, but then closed her eyes and nodded in acceptance.

"Good," Pinako said. She turned to Ed and Al. "You two. Get some cloth from the back. We'll need it to cut off their bleeding. Winry, get the bandages from the surgery room. I'll set a place down for laying them down." They all nodded. Before Ed left with Al though, Pinako spoke up.

"Edward, I'm only helping them, because it's your decision to help them, and I cannot refuse injured animals. Let's just hope that it's not the wrong decision."

Ed turned to face her. "I hope so too, Grandma Pinako." He ran to the back to help out Al.

Pinako looked at the two creatures, and sighed.

"What monsters could have done this to them." She thought before starting to clear a space.

* * *

Review button, no flames, constructional criticism, yadda yadda yadda. You get the idea by now. Have a happy new year!


	5. Chapter 4: Opportunity

**A/N:** Here it is, Chapter 5 of my fanfic, Spyro FMA. Sorry for the long update. I'm stressed out from school. So anyway, read on.

* * *

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted. He looked around frantically. He was in some sort of wooden hut, though it looked a lot more elaborate than those he found in Avalar. He then noticed something moving slightly nearby. He looked over to see Cynder, wrapped in a blanket. He saw her elbow stump. It was bandaged. He looked down at himself. He was wrapped in a blanket also. He sighed. At least they were safe now. He began to think.

'How did we get here? The last thing I remember was blacking out. Did someone from Avalar help us? Are we even in Avalar anymore?' There was a creak. He looked over and noticed a door opening. He waited, until he noticed something nudging slowly outward from the door. It looked like it had golden hair, but soon, a hairless face appeared. It was covered in what looked like smooth pinkness. But the eyes of the thing looked like an electric dragons, golden, with a hint of energy behind them. Spyro was watching it, baring his fangs a little, though at the moment it was all he could do. Suddenly, it spoke!

"Um, hey there. It's okay, I'm a friend." Spyro closed his mouth, though he kept his suspicious glare.

"Um, well." It said, clearly a male of whatever he was. He walked over to a chair nearby, and sat in it. The two just stayed like that, watching each other, trying to figure out what was behind their glares. Finally, the male spoke.

"Who did it?" Spyro now looked confused.

"Did what?" He asked. The creature flinched a little when Spyro talked.

"Who made you like this? Who made her like that?" He indicated Cynder in the last part.

"It was my fault." Spyro said, a tone of guilt in his voice. The creature suddenly grew angry.

"You stupid bastard!" He shouted at Spyro. Spyro was the one who flinched this time.

"What were you thinking? That you could make yourself more powerful? You could fix a mistake! Why did you do it!" Spyro began to cry as memories surfaced.

"It was a mistake. All I did was accidentally touch the circle with a bloody paw. I didn't know…I didn't know it would hurt her like that…and my brother…My brother…" At this, the creature turned from angry to solemn.

"I know the feeling. Of losing your brother." Spyro looked up at him.

"I almost lost my brother once. I paid for it dearly in the end." At this, he pulled off his coat. Spyro gasped. His entire arm was made of metal! There was a bunch of scars and tightened skin around it at the shoulder, and all the way down, there were metal plating and colored thin tubes.

"This is what I suffered through to get him back, and more." Spyro bowed his head.

"So, again I ask, who made you into these?"

"What do you mean? I already told you how we were hurt, what more do you want?"

"I'm talking about how you got those bodies. How were you turned into them?"

"What are you, crazy? We were born like this." The creature looked confused.

"Aren't you two chimeras?"

"No, I don't even know what a chimera is." The creature sighed.

"A chimera is a result of alchemy on animals. When they are combined through alchemy, they become another creature, one that can be in great pain from the meld of two separate minds and bodies."

"Well, I'm not a chimera then, and neither is Cynder."

"Cynder?"

"That's her name. I'm Spyro. We're both dragons." Ed looked really surprised.

"Dragons? No way, they're supposed to be a myth!" Spyro now looked surprised.

"A myth? That's impossible. Where I'm from, Dragons are the dominant species of the land."

"Well, it can't be here then, cause this land is dominated by human beings, me being one."

"Human Being?" Spyro asked.

"Yep. Name's Edward Elric by the way." He looked like he was reaching for something, but then quickly pulled away, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"Well, it's a custom here to shake hands, or in your case paws, when you meet someone new. And since you, um…(Cough)"

"Oh, right." Spyro answered sadly. He turned to Cynder.

"So, what are we to do? We're in a different land from ours, where we're not supposed to exist, we have missing parts, and my brother is gone. How are we going to survive?"

"Well, about your brother…" Ed said.

"What about him?"

"How long ago was did he disappear?"

"If today's the same day you found us, it was today. He was grabbed by these black hand-things, and he was pulled in to them."

"Well…I might be able to get him back." Spyro's eyes widened.

"Really? You can do that?"

"Whoa, take it easy, let me explain something first." Ed grew serious.

"I won't be able to bring him back all the way. The best I would be able to do is bring back his soul. And in order to do that, you have to give something else up as exchange." Spyro looked at him.

"What do I need to give up?"

"A body part." Spyro freaked out.

"What! I've already lost my two front legs!"

"Yeah, and I lost my leg that caused my brother to disappear, and then gave up my arm to do the same for my brother." Spyro muted.

"I was willing to do that for my brother, and after a couple years, I was able to get him back completely, body and soul. And the reason you can't give anything else up, is because you need to sacrifice something in equal value to what you're getting. That's also why I can't get him back completely. In order to do that, you'd be giving up your whole body. And I'm sure your brother wouldn't want that if he came back. Equivalency. That's the basis for alchemy."

Spyro didn't speak. He thought long and hard. Finally he spoke up.

"I'll do it. If it means I can at least have my brother, I'll do it."

"What was your brother anyway, a dragon too?"

"No. He was a dragonfly." Ed almost fell out of his chair.

"What? A dragonfly? Well, I don't know about your world, but here, dragonflies are about two inches long and are as brainless as a rock."

"Well, where I'm from, they are nearly six inches, and are at a good level of intelligence." Ed sighed.

"Okay, but you'll need to wait here for a little while I think about how to do this." Ed got up and walked out of the room.

Spyro thought about what his brother would be like if he got back…when he got back.

Ed walked to where Al and Winry were sitting.

"How are they?" Winry asked.

"Well one thing's for sure, they are as smart as you or me. Another thing. They're not chimeras." Al looked up at this.

"They're not? I thought they would be."

"No. They claim to be dragons from another land." Winry and Al looked surprised at this.

"Dragons! They're supposed to be myth!" Winry said.

"Yeah, but from what that purple one said, their land is dominated by them, much like humans here."

"But, I thought the gate only went to a parallel earth?" Al said.

"Well, apparently it also goes to other worlds, because everyone knows there are no dragons here or on the other side."

"So what do we do?"

"Al, the purple guy wants to get his brother from the gate." Al's eye grew.

"He does know what he'll have to-"

"Yeah, he knows, and he's willing to risk it. I'm just not sure if I should allow him to sacrifice. He's already lost so much."

"Well, so did you when you did it brother." Al said. Ed hummed in agreement.

"I say we let him do it. It's his brother he wants to get. And it is his decision." Winry said. Ed nodded.

"Well… okay… but we better have some bandages on hand. I was lucky last time, but this time we have to be prepared. Al, you remember your suit?" Al nodded.

"Bring it into the kitchen. We'll probably need to transmute it a little, but it should work as a vessel for Spyro's Brother."

"Who?" Winry asked as Al went off.

"Spyro. It's the Purple Dragon's name."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Having a name to go along with their intelligence." They both walked away to help Al.

* * *

Cynder groaned. "Ugh, my head." He opened her eyes, then shut them from the bright light.

"Cynder?" A voice called out.

"Hello?" She called out.

"It's me, Spyro." Cynder looked towards the voice. She gasped.

"Spyro, your-"

"I know. I'm fine now. So are you. They helped us."

"Who help-" She stopped. She remembered something. Just before she fell unconscious. Two creatures saw us. Made a cart and carried them off.

"I remember. There were these two creatures that helped us."

"Yeah, I know. They're called human beings. One of them that saved us, Ed, told me a little about it." Cynder sighed.

"So now what? Are there any dragons we can contact nearby?"

"No. According to them, dragons don't even exist here." Cynder's eyes widened.

"What?" But how are we supposed to get back? Are we just going to live out our lives here in agony?"

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted. She fell silent.

"Cynder, I know that you're upset. But now's not the time to panic. The humans beings here may react differently to seeing a dragon, but these people here have accepted us. Maybe the rest of the world will be the same." Suddenly there was a bang at the door. Cynder and Spyro's attention turned to Ed and two other humans coming through the door with what looked like a tall, scary version of a human in metal.

"Okay, Al just slowly tilt it downwards a bit..." Clang! "Al, I said slowly!"

"Sorry Brother." The human said, presumably Al.

"Okay, just slide it over to there." Ed said. The three of them slid the metal thing over to Spyro and Cynder.

"There. That should do it."

"Um, Ed?" Spyro called out. Ed turned around while the other two just stared, the blond haired one a bit more surprised by his talking than Al.

"Yeah?" Ed asked.

"What's that?" Ed gave a little frown.

"It's what we're going to use as a vessel for your brothers soul. We'll change it a little so it's not as awkward for him, but size may be a bit off." He walked over to the chair, as did the others.

"Spyro, what's he talking about? A vessel for Sparx's soul?"Spyro lowered his head a little.

"Cynder, they can get Sparx back. He's trapped in that portal with all those hands. But they can get his soul from it and bond it to anything so that he can still be around."

"Yeah, but you do remember what you have to do to get his soul back, right?" Ed asked. Spyro just nodded grimly. Cynder just looked between the two.

"Wait, give what up?" Ed turned his attention to her.

"Cynder, right?" She nodded.

"Well Cynder, in our world, there is something known as alchemy. It's a science of changing something into another thing. But there are rules to this change. The biggest one is, in order to gain something, another thing of equal value must be given up. So for example, if I had a piece of metal, and changed it into something else, it would have to be the same size and mass as it started with. Also, I cannot change it into another substance, like wood. The end has to be similar to what you're starting with."

"Okay, I sort of understand that, but what about getting a soul?"

"Well, for that it's a little difficult. You see, a soul is worth more than anything you can think of. And therefore, you need to give up something extremely important to you."

"When I was a kid with my brother," Al spoke up, "I was accidentally taken into the gate myself. Brother lost his leg that day at the same time. He then used that very suit to bind my soul to it. He gave up his arm for it." Cynder gasped. Ed rolled up his sleeve. Instead of a pink and fleshy arm like the rest of his body, there was grey metal, with little tubes underneath.

"Yeah, I got a fake arm and leg out of it, and after a while, I was able to get Al back to normal. But I couldn't get my regular arm and leg back. I probably never will." They sat in silence for a while.

"But what about Spyro? What does he need to give up?" Cynder said finally. Ed looked up.

"He needs to give a body part."

"NO!" Cynder shouted.

"Cynder, it's the only way. If I don't do it now, then Sparx could be gone forever. I'm not willing to let that happen."

"But Spyro, you're already cut up, you shouldn't do that after you've lost so much." Tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Cynder, I have to do it. It'll be okay. I'll still be fine. I'll just lose another limb. Maybe I'll get lucky and lose a toe. That's probably equivalent to Sparx's soul?"

Cynder laughed a little. But she was still uncertain.

"It'll be alright. Just keep thinking that." Cynder hesitated, then nodded. Spyro nodded as well, and turned to Ed.

"Okay, What do I need to do?" He asked.

"Well, first we need to change the armor into something close to Sparx's body. I'll need your help on that part."

"Well, he had two arms…"

* * *

"There, that should do it." Ed said. Where there was a suit of armor, there was now something else entirely. On a circle in the floor, there was a two foot metal construct. It had a long tail with sections in it, making it able to move. It led up to a torso section with two brown leather straps criss-crossing on the chest. To both sides, there were ball-socket shoulders, leading to thin, boxy forearms. There was a small section cut out from the inner part of both, revealing brown leather gloves, each having three fingers. Underneath it, there were long metal poles, eight in all, that extended from it. There were four going up and four going down. Between the two poles in the upper right, there was a stretched piece of leather, giving the impression of a wing. The same went for the other poles in the upper left, and lower right and left. Above the torso, there was a helmet-like head. Two small pieces of metal came from the top to look like antennae's. A hinged jaw with breathing slits in them was below two empty sockets for eyes.

"It looks about right." Spyro said.

"All that's missing is Sparx's inflated head." Cynder laughed.

"Well, now's the time then." Ed said. Spyro nodded, though he looked a little nervous.

"What do I need to do?"

"Which limb are you going to sacrifice? And think carefully." Spyro thought. They waited a little.

"My left Wing." Spyro finally said, a look of defeat on his face. Cynder was about to protest, when Spyro looked at her, with an It's-the-only-thing-I-can-do look.

"Okay." Ed carried the suit over to where Spyro lay. He suddenly took out a knife.

"What's that for?" Spyro asked.

"I used my own blood to make the binding seal for Al. It's the best way to bond someone, using a close person's blood. I'll just make a small cut." Spyro looked really nervous now, but nodded. He tensed up as Ed brought the blade to Spyro's wing.

"Mph." he groaned as he felt a sharp pain. Blood came from the wound. Ed put his fingers on his, and then went over to the suit. He opened the helmet up, and then began to draw a circle inside with different lines. He then went to Spyro's Wing and made the same mark.

"Okay, if you want to back out, now's the time to say it. Otherwise, I'm ready to do it." Spyro looked at him with nervous, yet confident eyes. Ed nodded. He clapped his hands. He put one on Spyro's wing, and another on the suit. There was a bright light.

* * *

Read, Write, Review. No Flames, just constructional criticism. See ya next time.


	6. Chapter 5: Remembering

**A/N:** Hallelujah! I updated this story! Okay, so I've taken a small hiatus from my How To Train Your Plasmid story to start back on some of my older fanfics. Here's the latest chapter for Dragon in Amestris, though I thought I'd get a little creative with this one, since it was supposed to be a real emotional scene. So, without further adue, read on.

* * *

Spyro woke up in the middle of the night, panting. He looked over to the side, where Cynder was resting. She seemed to be having a bit of a nightmare. Spyro sighed. It seemed like they were all having nightmares. Well, almost all of them.

A slight whirring sound caught Spyro's attention as he turned to see Sparx hovering in the doorway. His new metal body looked a bit heavy, but he was still able to control it fairly well now.

"Can't sleep bro?" He asked in a slight metallic voice. Spyro nodded slightly.

"Can't say I blame you. Just be glad that you still can though." He said. He stretched his arms and put them behind his head as he slowly touched down on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah." Spyro said guiltily. "How're you handling your body?"

"Okay. It was a bit awkward at first, with the size difference, but at least I'm alive." He placed one hand on his Stomach section.

"I just wish it could have been a living body I was put in. I never thought I would miss eating if I wasn't hungry." Spyro gave a small chuckle.

"Is eating all you can think about?" He asked. Sparx stared at him with his glowing eyes, and Spyro could feel a bit of hostility in them.

"Yes, now it's all I can think about. Sleeping too. You should feel grateful you can still do that stuff." Sparxsaid bitterly. Spyro frowned.

"Yeah, but then again, you should be grateful you can still move on your own." Sparx's eyes softened a bit. It was true. He could still fly. Spyro and Cynder couldn't even walk, and if they could, Spyro will wouldn't be able to fly.

"Yeah…sorry…I guess I'm just sleep deprived." He muttered with a chuckle. Spyro smirked.

"Yeah, remember when you first came back?" He asked. Sparx laughed.

"Yeah, how can I forget?"

* * *

_A month ago_

* * *

_Sparx felt like his head was on fire._

"_Oh…man, what happened?" He wondered. He slowly rose up a bit, leaning on the ground while rubbing his head. Only, there was something off._

"_What the?" He looked at his hand. _

"_AAAAAAAAHHHH!" He shouted. He tried to back away, but he fell over, and happened to catch his image in a mirror._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted even more._

"_Sparx!" Someone called out. Sparx turned around to see Three strange creatures in the room!_

"_Oh no! Aliens! They've abducted me and made me ugly!" He tried to fly. He managed to do it, though there was a slight creaking whir when he did. _

"_Stay back! Don't try anything!" He shouted at them. _

"_Sparx!" The voice shouted again. Sparx turned to see Cynder."_

"_Cynder? You too? Where are we, and who are they?"_

"_SPARX!" She shouted, now looking annoyed. "Calm down! They helped us!" Sparx just looked between them and her._

"_Where are we?" He asked. Then he noticed something._

"_Wait, where's Spyro?" He heard groaning._

"_Sparx…" He turned to see Spyro, lying in a corner with a blanket draped over him. _

"_Spyro, what happened? Why do I look like this?" _

"_Sparx…The circle…You got…taken by hands…I…had to…get you back…" Sparx flew over, stumbling over a chair in the process, which the creatures flinched at. Sparx landed next to Spyro._

"_Spyro, what happened to you?" He asked._

"_I…so weak… I need…rest…" He whispered before passing out. Sparx began frantically shaking Spyro._

"_Spyro? Spyro!" He shouted. He turned back to them._

"_What happened?" He shouted at them. They all looked towards a creature with blonde hair and a long coat. He saw this and gave them a dirty look before sighing._

"_Look, Sparx, was it?" He asked. Sparx nodded._

"_I'm Edward, or Ed, and this is Al and Winry." HE said, pointing to the other two._

"_Yeah?" He said, crossing his arms._

"_Well, you see, when you went through that gate, your body was trapped there." He explained. Sparx felt anxiety grow up in him._

"_My body? I'm dead?" he shouted._

"_No, you're not! No one's dead!" Ed shouted, waving his hands about._

"_What Ed means is, your body is still in the gate." Cynder finished. "Your soul is bonded to that armor." Sparx was now afraid._

"_So, what about my body? Why couldn't you get it?" He asked._

"_It's not that simple. To just open it, someone would have to sacrifice their whole package: mind, body and soul." Ed explained. Sparx stared at them in disbelief. _

"_But when we went through-"_

"_That was different. There were more of you to take parts from." Ed informed._

"_Plus, it was an accident, so there was probably less of a price than if you wanted to do it purposefully." Al put in. Sparx sighed._

"_What's why we had to do it. Just like when I did it with Al." Sparx looked at Al._

"_But…he's normal." He said._

"_Now I am. Before, I was also a soul in armor, the same armor your body was made from in fact." He said._

"_I had to give my arm just to get it too." Ed said, rolling up his sleeve. Sparx gasped at the metal arm._

"_But, if you had to give an arm for a soul…what about…" They all lowered their heads._

"_Spyro...gave up a wing." Winry said. Sparx hovered there, still. He began shaking his head._

"_No, that can't be true." He muttered. Ed pointed to the blanket._

"_That blanket's not for show. It's why he's so exhausted." Ed said._

"_No, it's not true! He wouldn't have given up his ability to fly!" He shouted. Ed sighed and walked over to the blanket._

"_Here, let me-"_

"_Don't touch that blanket!" Sparx shouted, now with grief. Ed stopped moving. Cynder was now crying a bit, as she relived the memory. Spyro crying in pain, blood everywhere, the blinding light._

"_No, it can't be true." Sparx said quietly. He hovered over and placed a hand on his brother. Even through the cloth though, he could feel the stump. He began to sob, holding Spyro. He began sobbing more when he realized he couldn't make tears. He couldn't feel the touch of Spyro's skin, he could only feel it was there. Winry began to walk to him._

"_Winry…" Ed said. Winry looked at him with teary eyes. He had his head hung low._

"_Just leave him. He needs time." Al put in. Winry looked at them both and then nodded. They left the room, leaving a grieving Sparx and Cynder._

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Sparx watched as Spyro went back to sleep. He had gotten over Spyro's sacrifice, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Sleep tight Spryo." Sparx told him.

* * *

Let me know what you think, and send me some ideas if you have them for where this could go. Remember, no Flames, but constructional criticism welcome.


End file.
